lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
WWIII
WWIII 'is an action adventure war film directed by Brendan. Plot 19 years after the formation of the Morum Civilization, World War III has started. The Resistance has won their first main victory by stealing the instructions to rebuilt the International Space Station into an Advance Base. Hoping that the instructions can save her people and restore freedom, Lady Catherine Wilhelm, a janitor in custody of the stolen instructions races home in a cargo ship. However, the ship is pursued by a warship. Shock Soldiers board the freighter, and after killing the security guards, Lord Douglas Artur arrives to assess the damage. Artur is outraged and strangles Captain Hagen, whom he murders and cremates in the engine. Wilhelm escapes onto an airlifter, which turns out to also have been damaged and entered by Shock Soldiers, and she is incapacitated by one with a prod. However, before her detaining, she puts a letter in R, a burlap sack brought to life by voodoo magic, and tells him to take it to a hiding monk in Djerba. Artur himself messages them the cargo vehicles were demolished and the inhabitants assassinated. R and a living voodoo doll, C, use an escape pod to fly to Tunisia. The sack dolls are bought by Kyle Gunther and his nephew, Bill, who are on vacation to Tunisia, previously having lived in Death Valley National Park. R escapes in search of Sensei Benjamin Shish, whom the doll claims to be possessed by. Bill and C find R the next day, but are ambushed by Libyan Raiders. Bill and the puppets are rescued by Shish. Shish takes Bill to his house. Bill receives a Telekinetic Scimitar. Bill is told that Douglas Artur was his student, but betrayed and killed the monks, including the one whom the sabre belonged to, his cousin. After discovering Catherine's letter, Shish persuades him to come with him to the Caribbean. Bill refuses, until his parents are brutally killed in cold blood by Shock Troopers. Bill, Shish, and the two scarecrows travel to Ajim in search of passage to the Caribbean. For $34,000, robber Anthony Took and his acquaintance, Chuks, agree to take the four to the Caribbean in their RV. After scuffles with Morum and minions sent by a Muslim crime lord, as well as the atomic bombing of half of the Earth via missile silos, the group escapes after the inhabitants of Tunisia are brought onto a spaceship as the planet is nuked, and Took's camper is brought with, in addition. It is revealed portions of the planet were nuked by the dreaded ISS, on the orders of Artur, to set an example of the power of Morum. The Caravan is pulled aboard the ISS by its powerful tractor beam. From hidden smuggling compartments, Took ambushes an Imperial scanning crew and two Shock Troopers, respectively. With Bill and Took now disguised as the troop, the group figures out how to escape. Shish separates from the group to disable the tractor beam, leaving the others alone. While connected to the Morum Network, R discovers Wilhelm is aboard the station. Bill convinces Anthony and Chuks to march into the prison with the vague promise of a grand reward. Anthony and Chuks reluctantly agree. Bill marches into the detention center, claiming that Chuks is part of a prisoner transfer. C and R are instructed to remain behind, and the trio sets off on their rescue attempt. Bill's plan works flawlessly in that they are quick to subdue the officers and guards in the damsel's cellblock. Unfortunately, nobody thought to plan for their escape, and Catherine takes charge, blasting a pit in a grate and jumping through while Anthony and Bill hold off a troop of Shock Soldiers. Chuks, Bill and Anthony all dive after the mistress into the unknown. Unfortunately, the grate covers a chute that leads to a landfill that is also home to a resident colossal squid. Soon after landing, the monster pulls Bill under the surface, but releases him and is frightened when the Morum realize where the heroes escaped to and activate the conveyor belt. As the fire is about to incinerate the foursome, Bill desperately calls to C over his iPhone asking for the conveyor belt to be shut down. R manages to shut down the compactor in time, although, amidst the muffled cries of joy over the iPhone, C is convinced that his master and friends have been crushed. After escaping from the dump, the group hurries back to the camper van,'' hoping that Shish has successfully shut down the tractor beam. They encounter Shock Soldiers on their way to the van. Shish, on the other hand, was destined to meet with Douglas Artur. After a short duel with his apprentice, Ben sacrifices himself, allowing Bill to escape. Traumatized and livid having witnessed Shish's demise at the hands of Artur, Bill takes his final shot at the military and dashes onto the RV. After fighting a squadron of Sopwith Camel clones aboard the shuttle from before, they meet the Resistance in Tikal, Guatemala, and the information in R is burnt. General Burton plans the attack the ISS, an attack so audacious as to receive an unenthusiastic reaction from the pilots. To add to Bill's dismay, Anthony betrays the Resistance after receiving his reward. The Resistance strike force attacks the ISS, as the advance base approaches the Resistance base on Earth. A group of rocket ships assaults a moat on the ISS' surface to hit the station's vulnerable spot before it can destroy the Alliance's base. During this, all of the spacecraft (besides Bill's), including Bill's friend Ren Rogers, are picked off by star ships led by Douglas Artur. As Artur opens fire on Bill from his personal rocket ship, Anthony returns in the space shuttle and attacks the Morum forces, resulting in Artur's starship getting knocked out of the moat. Bill, guided by Telekinesis, accurately fires a torpedo into a small exhaust port leading to the ISS' reactor, and the battle station explodes, leaving only the original station remaining. The only remaining ships (those of Bill and Anthony) return to Tikal and a victory celebration commences, complete with medals for the heroes, Anthony Took and Bill Gunther, presented by Catherine Wilhelm. In a Post Credits Scene, Chuks gets a medal, too, and the Morum Investigator from Tunisia somehow made it to the ceremony, and gets chased off by two wardens wielding spears. Parent's Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Sex jokes when destroying the ISS. Violence & Gore 7/10 * The violence is extreme, but there is only blood visible in four or five scenes. * In the opening sequence, a boat is pursued by a Warship, both releasing gunfire from opposing sides. * As an entryway to their freighter is being sawed open by from the outside, uniformed combatants who are members of the ship's crew form a defensive mechanism inside, throughout the adjacent corridor. A shootout occurs between the crew and the forces violently boarding the ship, and the crew is overpowered. We see uniformed combatants fall dead when hit by gunfire and their corpses lying on the ground. * Douglas Arthur lifts a man off the floor by the man's throat, interrogating him, and subsequently strangles him to death before throwing him into a furnace. The sound of flesh burning can be heard as the man's corpse is destroyed. No blood or burning is shown. * The burnt and smokey skeletons of people lying on the ground at the entryway to a small flaming structure are gazed upon by a stunned and horrified Bill after he has rushed home to their see about their well-being. Extremely brief, but pretty disturbing. (This is the main reason for the PG-13 rating) * Sensei Benjamin cuts off the head of an attacker with his scimitar who was threatening him with a gun. In this scene, the severed head is shown lying on the ground with blood around and in it. * A man is intercepted by another pointing a gun at him, in a bar. While conversing, they sit opposite of each other at a table there, and several times the gunner expresses intention to shoot the man dead. Throughout this time, the other man has covertly drawn his own revolver and, from his waist, obscurely aimed it at the gunner. This is suspenseful. As the gunner makes good on his hostile words, the table explodes into a cloud of smoke, and the gunner's bloody corpse is shown slumping forward onto the table, as he had been shot by man. * There are numerous scenes of gun play, all of which leave visible wounds. * Merely as a show of force, Douglas Arthur has an entire half of the planet destroyed by a mega flood; killing all of its inhabiting people. * The heroes shoot numerous objects as well as the guards in a prison. Many men are shot with guns and fall dead when hit. * Douglas Arthur and Sensei Benjamin engage in a fierce machete duel with each other. After seeing that the other heroes need to escape, Benjamin allows himself to be murdered, whereupon Arthur decapitates him, leaving his cape and cutlass on the ground. * Numerous pilots die in the battle sequence at the end of the film. They are shown at the moment their plane explode, while screaming as they plunge to their death, burning. * The ISS ignites into an enormous shock wave that kills all lifeforms on board, and explodes all the machinery added by Douglas Arthur. * An armed freighter plane is pursued and fired upon by biplanes. The crew operate heavy turrets to ward off the attack. Profanity 4/10 * Sh*t is used twice, with bas**rd and f**k both used once. Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 4/10 * There is a scene in the beginning of the film set at a bar. Numerous characters are drinking alcoholic beverages. Characters dose on legal drugs. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The opening battle sequence is intense and extremely unsettling. * Douglas Arthur's appearance and bizarre Guy Fawkes Mask/Adrian Helmet frightens younger viewers. * Anthony Took's fight scene in the bar leaves a smokey husk on a table. * While looking through a pair of binoculars, Bill suddenly sees a raider appear in front of the lens and attack him with a rifle. This is an extremely jumpy and frightening moment. * The scene where Bill finds the skeletons of his parents is frightening and extremely disturbing. * The scene where half of the planet is flash flooded by the ISS's powerful gun could disturb all viewers. * The scene in the bar shows many types of creatures, with some demonic and burned people that may be frightening to young viewers. * Bill and company end up in a huge incinerator conveyor belt that poses two threats. First, a creature lurks under the hovering garbage and then attacks and pulls Bill close. Second, the conveyor belt of the huge dump closes in, and all the group can do is hope as Bill desperately contacts the Sack Boys. * In the final battle's moat run, Bill's wing men are murdered or forced to disengage one by one by the ISS pursuing and shooting them. * A Rebel Captain gets his throat crushed by Douglas Artur with a sickening crackling sound. OUCH! * Artur attempts to invoke Catherine's loyalty (unaware of being his daughter). If you know this, it is rather chilling. * The sound Ben makes to scare off the Libyan raiders is disturbing, like a person being assaulted in Hell. * Sensei Benjamin slicing off a patron's head in the bar is nightmare fuel, because of how it is the only scene in the whole trilogy where we actually see blood dismemberment, plus said patron's realistic reaction to being de-headed. ** Even more disturbing was how it takes no time for the patrons to go right back to what they were doing, as if what took place was entirely routine. ** In addition, a Shining level killer with the patron. He boasts to Bill Gunther that his crimes have given him the death sentence forty times. * Admiral Mott stupidly taunts Artur about how he hasn't been able to find the lost data despite his outdated religion - then Artur makes a gesture and Mott is cut off as he is choked by slime. Not only is this the first sign for the audience that telekinesis actually, really exists, but it is also quite different from Benjamin's description. Plus Artur's simple line, calm on the surface but with real rage underneath. * Requires some thought, but stop and think about the destruction of part of the ISS for a moment. A fully functional battle station, and with a crew of two million, completely destroyed. A thousand of people murdered and none of them believed in Arturs ideals, they did not have any other choice in the matter. How many thousand of families have been torn about because of Bill's action? How many parents have been lead to believe that the rebels are the true evil because their children were taken away from them? * Just the ISS size is frightening. The warship that completely dwarfed the freighter in the intro is itty bitty in comparison! * As horrifying as the killing of the parents is, it is worse when Bill goes back to the damaged shop-tank and finds Ben and C burning the corpses of witch doctor traders on a pyre. C and R even smile while tossing one into the bonfire as Bill and Ben talk. Rated PG-13 for war violence, some language, and disturbing images. Parents Previews Violence: D Numerous battle sequences occur where characters are murdered by being fired upon or caught in explosions. One-on-one fighting involves staffs, pistols, or swordplay with cutlasses. Characters are electrocuted, burnt, or assaulted. Attacked victims' corpses are seen strewn about—in one scene their still smoky charred remains are shown. Characters comically fall off a large carnivore. A bar fight erupts and one character is beheaded. Another character is bloodily shot at point blank range. Swimming serpent monster pulls character under water. Characters are caught in an incinerator. Sexual Content: B Some unsubtle innuendo. Language: B- 6 profanities, offenses, and name calling. Alcohol/Drug Use: C In a bar setting, beverages are served in a bar and characters do pills. Antidote administered by injection. RaisingChildren.net * Rating: M (Mature) * Recommendations: Not recommended for children under 12, parental guidance for children under 17, suitable for children over 17 * Warnings: Contains frightening scenes, violence, and scary scenes Themes * Good versus evil; loss of parents; search for identity Violence This film has lots of violence. For example: * During firefights between hostile troopers, troops are murdered. * There are several fights with Psychokinetic Cutlasses. * Douglas Artur holds a man up by his neck, chokes him, and cremates him in a furnace. * Lady Katherine is knocked out by an electroshock gun. * Invading Libyans attack Bill quite viciously and knock him unconscious with a cudgel. * C has his arm sliced off by a Psychokinetic Scimitar. * Douglas Artur burns a politician using green fire. * Benjamin cuts off a serial killer's head with a Psychokinetic Scimitar. * Anthony Took murders a threatening drunk with a pistol. Content that might disturb children From 5-8 In addition to the violent scenes mentioned above, this movie has scenes that could scare or disturb children under five years. For example: * The movie features several mutant monsters. There are quite sizable dinosaurs, woolly mammoths and others of all weird shapes, colors and sizes. * Chuks is a large bodybuilder who snarls all the time. * Douglas Artur is an extremely menacing character. He is covered in an armored suit with an Adrian Helmet, alongside a disfigured face. He breathes super heavily. * The Gypsies are little, mysterious people covered in mantels and hoodies. * A serpent pulls Bill into a gooey hole. * A pedestrian with a hideous, marred head threatens Bill. From 8-13 In addition to the violent scenes and scary visual images mentioned above, this movie has scenes that could scare or disturb children in this age group. For example: * Bill's house is leveled. The scene briefly shows him finding the scorched corpses of his parents. * The head of the Morum orders Lady Katherine to be assassinated. * The Orbitron nukes half of the Earth in one second. * Bill, Anthony and Lady Katherine are trapped in a gap where the walls close in on them, slowly crushing them. Over 13 Younger children in this age group might also be disturbed by some of the scenes mentioned above. Sexual references None of concern Alcohol, drugs and other substances This movie shows use of substances. For example, characters drink alcohol and smoke tobacco at an aerodrome. Nudity and sexual activity None of concern Product placement None of concern Coarse language There is some coarse language in this movie. Ideas to discuss with your children WWIII is a war movie. Although the visual quality is poorer than higher budget films, this film is still an exciting mission story that teens will thoroughly enjoy. The main messages of this movie are that good triumphs over evil and that you need to battle for what you believe in. Values in this movie that you could reinforce with your children include collaboration, courage, selflessness and tolerance of differences. You could also talk about the importance of standing up for what is right and having a powerful female lead character. This film could also give you the chance to talk with your children about real life issues. For example, you could ask your children whether there are times in real life when using force is justified – for example, in self defense. Cast Main Cast * Carter Jenkins as Bill Gunther, a young guy raised in Death Valley National Park, who dreams of more than his current life and learns the way of the monks. * Laine MacNeil as Lady Catherine, a member of the senate. * Paul Wesley as Anthony Took, a cynical criminal hired by Sensei Benjamin and Bill to take them to the Caribbean in his RV, which is driven by Chuks. * Alfred Molina as Fredrick Talarican, governor of the outland region of the world and ISS commander. * Jerry Seinfeld as Benjamin Shish, an aged sensei who fought during Vietnam, survivor of Adolf Hitler's rise to power, and who introduces Bill to telekinesis. * Dane DeHaan as C, a living sackdoll who speaks six million languages. * Michael Shannon as R, a living potato sack who is carrying the ISS plans and a secret message for Shish from Lady Catherine. * Carmelo Anthony as Chuks, a 200 year-old African Indian, Anthony's sidekick, and first mate of his RV. * Tobey Maguire as Douglas Artur, A monk lord, second in command of the ISS, who hopes to destroy the Rebellion. ** Jeremy Renner voices Artur. Supporting Cast * Eric Roberts as Kyle Gunther * Tilda Swinton as Mia Gunther * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Chief Gunari * Phil Collins as Sergeant * Tyler Hoechlin as Conan Wood * Dane Annable as Ren Rogers * Ian Somerhalder as General Mor * Snoop Dogg as General Ragge * Brando Eaton as Commodore Mott * Michael Keaton as Morum Colonel Cameos * Henry Simmons as Threatening Drunk * Daddy Yankee as Rebel Captain * Ben McKenzie as Shocksoldier Prison Guard * Michael DeLuise, Kenan Thompson, Paul Dano, and Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Shocksoldiers See Also * Resistance (2019 film) Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:10/10 IGN Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Teens Movies Category:2027 Category:Adventure Category:War Films Category:May Category:Upcoming Category:Violent Category:ACB M Category:Live-action